THE BABIES AND ME
by Digiacrb
Summary: AU. Los bebés no caen del cielo… ¿Verdad? ¡El hombre de acero se ha convertido de la noche a la mañana en el responsable de 2 bebes! Clark Kent/Superman paso de superheroe a niñera. -¿Que voy hacer con ustedes?- pregunto a los pequeños de 5 meses en sus brazos. Daddy Superman! Baby Superboy! y Baby superman X!. T por seguridad! Capitulo 3: Dudas y necesidades. Up!
1. 1- Y asi Inicio todo!

**THE BABIES AND ME**

_**Otro fic de los míos, ya que mi mente no para de crear fics, y si me he fijado bien es el primero en español de Superman y Superboy! En serio desde que me fije en la el fanfiction de "Young**__** justice**__**" estuve esperando que alguien escribiera algo de ellos... Pero con la poca cantidad de fics que se han escrito en este tiempo... Pues aquí va el primero de ellos, esperando alentar a más gente a escribir de esta pareja de "mentor-protegido".**__** Disclaimer**__**: No soy dueña de nada, Ni los personajes Ni de la serie, y si lo fuera Ni loca la hubiera cancelado, hubiera puesto más escenas de Roy y jade, hubiera metido a Lois aunque fuera solo en una escena, y no hubiera matado a Wally (si es que realmente murio-murio), y hubiera emparejado a Superboy con Cassie! **__**  
**__**La serie pertenece a DC Comics, a la Warner**__** brothers**__**,**__** cartoon network**__** ¡y a quien sabe cuántos más! Que para mi han de tener algo mal en la cabeza para haber cancelado la serie, porque en serio, a quien se le ocurre cancelar uno de los programas más vistos del canal tanto en estados unidos como en latino América?**__**  
**__**Lo único mío es la trama y tal vez uno que otro**__** fancaracter**__**, si a alguien se le ocurre robármela o publicarla en otra pagina... Se las verá con mi**__** death**__** note (para los que no saben de anime significa que lo matare). Hago esto sin fines de lucro (aunque si alguien quiere pagarme no me quejo), solo por diversión y aaahhh... ¡A si! ¡Dominar el mundo! Na como creen... Me conformo con dominar el fanfiction de YJ, y cuando lo haga ¡prometo armar un ejército con todos los fanáticos de la serie (mas los que se nos junten de los jóvenes titanes, linterna verde y la legión de superhéroes) de la pagina para ir a los estudios y partirles la madre por cancelar la serie, y obligar a los que sobrevivan a nuestra furia a continuar con lo que cancelaron por idiotas!**__**Bueno en fin, terminando con mi campaña de conquista aquí les dejo el fic, que estoy segura que a más de uno le llamo la atención el titulo.**_

* * *

_**The Babies**__** and Me**_

_**Capitulo 1:** Y Asi inicio Todo_

**Parte 1.-**

_El Que Fue El Ultimo Hijo De Kriptón_

Clark Kent, o Superman, no siempre fue como lo conocemos. Tuvo su infancia y adolescencia, que a pesar de sus poderes se pudo decir que fue un niño y un chico normal: compartió las mismas dudas que tuvieron otros de su edad, tuvo peleas con sus padres, se intereso en las cosas de moda, etc. En fin un normal, si exceptúas sus poderes claro, pero al igual que otros, aunque en estos tiempos ya no se le pueda considerar raro realmente, hiso algo que... Bueno no midió las consecuencias.

Kal_Kel_Kon

El hombre de acero, ya llevaba un año y cacho de ser el defensor de Metrópolis, un poco mas de haberse mudado a la gran ciudad, y menos que esto pero más de lo primero trabajando en el planeta. Con poco de 22 años Clark se sentía realizado y bien con su vida como la llevaba ahora. Sin saber que pronto cambiaria de manera inesperada por una persona... Y 2/2.

Kal_Kel_Kon

Era una tarde por la noche de invierno, Superman vigilaba Metrópolis volando cuando se encuentra con un asalto en el distrito suicida, rápidamente el "Ultimo hijo de Kriptón" lo resuelve, antes de decidir regresar a su departamento a descansar. Se echa a la cama mirando al techo, pensado sobre su vida antes de dormir. Para el casi todo marcha perfectamente, tal vez todavía la ciudad no confiaba del todo en el, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba protegiéndola, pero la mayoría de sus habitantes tenían fe en él; en cuanto el resto del mundo... pues unos lo consideraban un héroe, otros el líder de una invasión extraterrestre y unos cuantos realmente no sabían que pensar de él.

Su identidad secreta, seguía siéndolo. Exceptuando a los que ya sabían su secreto antes de volverse Superman, y un par de héroes que había conocido desde sus inicios como "el borrón*" en su camino a convertirse en Superman, que con el tiempo se ganaron su confianza y amistad. Con Lois... Espera algún día poder decirle su secreto, y que aceptara a sus 2 partes. Pero mientras tanto seguiría gozando de su compañía siendo Superman. Sus padres estaban bien, iría a visitarlos algún fin de semana que tuviera libre.

Así con estos pensamientos se durmió. Sin haber pensado en la posibilidad de que algo cambiara, que era justo lo que pasaría en unas horas.

* * *

**Parte 2.- **

_Oferta Especial, 2x1 En... ¡¿Bebes?! _

Hacía poco que había salido del planeta, ahora se encontraba en el centro comercial comprando los víveres para la semana, esperando terminar pronto para seguir con sus deberes de superhéroe. Se detuvo un momento, dejando el carrito enfrente de un anaquel en medio de dos pasillos y se adentro en uno... Si tan solo hubiera usado superoido, aunque fuera unos segundos, tal vez y solo tal vez no hubiera sido tan sorpresivo lo que le paso al regresar por el carrito.

Después de haber pasado unos escasos minutos eligiendo entre las marcas y los precios, Clark Kent regreso por su carrito. Pero al regresar, no pudo más que quedarse parado con los ojos abiertos como platos. Para el que era Superman, podría decirse que estaba preparado para todo, desde un asalto o un vehículo fuera de control hasta enfrentarse a un plan de Lex Luthor o detener un meteoro que se dirige a la tierra, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Pero en esta ocasión no pudo hacer nada.

Un par de bebés lo contemplaban detenidamente desde su carrito. Uno (al parecer el menor por su tamaño), vestía un pijama de 2 piezas, que consistía en unos pantalones rojos, una camisa azul con el escudo de Superman, un suéter negro casi abierto, unos guantes rojos y botitas negras*, en su boca tenía un chupete azul y su cabeza era adornada por un gorrito negro con orejas de lobo. El otro (el apenas un poco más grande que el anterior) vestía un pijama, de una sola pieza, azul igualmente con un escudo de Superman que desde el escudo los hombros y el cuello era rojo, también llevaba puestas unas botitas y guantes rojos*, en su boca tenia también un chupón pero este era rojo y su cabeza adornada también con gorrito negro pero con orejas de oso. Además dentro del carrito reposaba un gran bolso rojizo.

Lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a los niños más atentamente. Ambos de cabello negro, uno (el menor) de ojos azules y el otro (el mayor) verdes y piel blanca los 2, al parecer debían ser gemelos o mellizos.

Tan rápido como considero apropiado para no demostrar sus poderes, llegó hasta la oficina de servicio.

* * *

**Parte 3.- **

_¿De Dónde Vienen Los Bebes? _

-Tenemos a 2 bebés varones de 5 meses bajo nuestra custodia en la oficina de servicio al cliente.- Se escuchó por todo el supermercado, por los altoparlantes.- Si está buscando a estos bebés, por favor, pase a la oficina de servicio al cliente.

Ya dentro de la oficina se encontraba un ligeramente frustrado Clark, llevaba alrededor de media hora sentado sin hacer nada, no lo dejaban salir de ese lugar y empezaba a preocuparse de lo podría estar pasando en Metrópolis mientras él estaba allí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar aquí? Es que tengo un poco de prisa, ¿Sabe?- Pregunto, de nuevo, el joven adulto.- ¿Por qué no pueden ustedes buscar la madre de los bebés?

El gerente del lugar, con una sonrisa falsa tatuada en los labios, lo volteo a ver exasperado. Por otro lado 2 de las empleadas del lugar mantenían a los niños en brazos, estas acomodaban las mantas en las que estaban envueltos, además de revisarlos en caso de estar lastimados.

-Si la madre de los bebés no aparece.- Le explico el gerente al menor, con tono lento y pausado, como tratando con un bruto (culpemos a la apariencia de él "disfraz" del héroe).- tenemos que llamar a la policía, y te necesitamos aquí como a un testigo.

-Pero ¡Yo no he sido testigo de nada!-dijo quejándose un ya impacientado Clark.

-Entonces, escribe en este papel su nombre, dirección y teléfono.- Le soltó ya cansado el hombre de traje fino, con los dientes apretados, como deseando gritarle una sarta de maldiciones.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin entenderle el caso.

-¿Acaso te molesta? Es parte del procedimiento.- Fue la respuesta, ya fastidiado por la ineptitud del 4 ojos.

Sin ganas de hacer un alboroto, el oji-azul se dedicó a escribir lo que le exigían.

-Mira, hay una nota- Dijo una de las empleadas con un papel en la mano, mientras en la otra mecía al bebé. El kriptoniano estaba apresurado (pero sin usar su súper-velocidad), ni siquiera presto atención a lo que decían los otros, hasta que una parte resonó en sus oídos.

- "He pensado que lo mejor para los niños, es que los crie su padre. PD: Sus nombres son Conner (oji-azul) y Max (ojiverde)". Mira el nombre del lugar…- Les mostro la hoja a la mujer a su lado.- ¿El padre trabaja en el periodico? Los reporteros de hoy en día….- Farfullo entre divertido y enojado, las empleadas solo rieron quedadamente.- ¿Has terminado?- Preguntó al ver al pelinegro con el papel extendido a su dirección.- Dámelo.

Una vez entregado el joven tomó sus cosas del sillón y camino hasta la salida. Y salió un poco mas rápido de lo que hubiera hecho una persona normal, pero realmente tenía que irse no podía quedarse hasta que encontraran al padre de los niños.

* * *

**Parte 4.- **

_Y De Allí Vienen Los Bebes... _

Ya iba a salir del Wal-Mart. O al menos esos eran sus planes hasta que un grito del gerente lo hizo dar media vuelta.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Clark Kent!- Lo llamaban fuertemente, al tiempo que en el aire agitaba los dos papeles, la carta y en donde había escrito su nombre.- ¡Eres el padre de los niños!- El señor estaba conmocionado, y ambas empleadas dejaron caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Todo se paralizo, el hombre de acero quedo mas sorprendido que si le hubieran encajado un pedazo de kriptonita en un costado de repente, y en cuestión de segundos su cabeza dio miles de vueltas. Vio a los bebés y contemplo su reflejo a los 5 meses. Después de eso todo fue borroso.

-**_¿Ah? ¿Tú eres mi papi? ¡Whoo~!_**- Pensó el más pequeño, expresándolo con lo que eran balbuceos para los adultos, riendo y extendiendo sus bracitos en dirección a un paralizado Superman en ropas de civil.

_**-¡lo acaban decir! ¿¡Realmente tenias que preguntar!?**_- le respondió el más grande con una serie de balbuceos quejosos, que la empleada pensó que se debían a que había soltado un poco al niño por la sorpresa y lo sujeta mejor, mientras miraba con el seño ligeramente fruncido a su hermano, antes de prestar atención hacia su padre.

…Kal_Kel_Kon...

Flashback (45 minutos antes).

Una persona encapuchada vigilaba desde una distancia segura al pelinegro, por su figura se podría decir que era una mujer, al tiempo que cargaba a 2 niños en brazos.

-Con que ese es su padre- Le habló a los bebés, que realmente no prestaban atención por tratar de acomodarse en los brazos de la mujer, cambiándolos de posición hasta tenerlos contra su pecho mirando arriba para verla mejor y ella con la cabeza abajo, enterneciéndose por sus rostros angelicales.

- No quiero dejarlos ir, pero es lo mejor para ustedes estar con su papi.- Los pequeños solo la miraban fijamente, dejando salir risitas adorables.- ¡Aww son tan lindos!- Los apretó fuertemente en un abrazo protector.- Lo más seguro es que termine muerta después de esto, su madre sabe que es lo mejor para ustedes al igual que yo, pero vale la pena, deséenle suerte a su tía. Nos vemos pronto, pequeño Max y pequeño Conner.

* * *

_**Whoo! ¿Qué tal? Que les parecio? Se nota que le he cogido gusto a hacer sufrir a Superman?**__**  
**__**Y sé que dirán, ¿de dónde saco está loca la idea? Pues me vino a la mente después de leer un fic en ingles llamado **__**"Love**__**" que trataría en pocas palabras de un mundo sin superpoderes en el que Conner, siendo el hijo que Clark tuvo a los 19, le hace resaltar a su padre lo mal padre que es ya que ni siquiera pude estar seguro que este lo quiere. En fin después de esto, de manera rápida se mezcla con algunas ideas en mi mente y sale "la idea principal de la historia" pero luego de echarle una hojeada a un par de crossover de Young Justice con la Legión De Superhéroes, se introduce Kel-El/Superman X a la historia como hermano de Superboy, aunque en otra idea para un fic más vieja (incluso en las ideas que originaron ese) ya los había emparentado como hermanos, y para terminar se mezcla con un fic adaptación de la película coreana **__**"baby**__** and me", por eso parecidos, aunque como es obvio va a haber grandes diferencias.**__**  
**__**Y para los que lo pensaban...Si pobre Superman no solo le mando un hijo de la nada si no a 2! XD Y eso mas todos los problemas que puede dar un bebe, ¡y al doble porque son gemelos! ¡Mas los extra que suelen dar los gemelos (los que tengan hermanos, sobrinos o primos o lo que sean, que son gemelos sabrán a cuales me refiero)! ¡Más todas las locuras que se me ocurran hacerle pasar! Traducción: ¡quédense leyendo para ver si Superman sobrevive a los gemelos, o como cuando mucho no termina con un psicólogo en Alaska!**__**  
**__**Y para los que lo sospechaban si voy a "traducir los balbuceos y pensamientos de los gemes" no sé porque pero soy muy aficionada a la idea que de que los bebes hablan (al menos en películas, series,**__** cartoons**__**, animes y fics) y por eso los pondré pero de diferente manera a los diálogos normales, para diferenciarlos.**__**Bueno ahora que aclare algunos asuntos, voy a resolver los asteriscos planteados en el fic:**__**  
**__***El "borrón" referencia a la serie de Smallville, que es como se le conocía a Superman antes de darse a conocer al público, ya que nadie veía su cara y solo se apreciaba a ver al hombre de acero usando su super-velocidad, también es mencionado como la mancha, la estela, o **__**"the**__** bluer**__**" en ingles.**__**  
**__***La ropa que trae puesta el "bebe Superboy" (para los que no supieron diferenciar cual era cual) es mi intento de adaptar el que tengo entendido fue el primer traje que uso en los comics, a lo que podría ser la ropa que le pusieran a un bebe. El gorro y el chupón son simplemente extras para darle una apariencia más infantil. **__**  
**__***Una vez más, mi intento de adaptar el traje de Superman X a ropa de bebe. Gorro y chupón extras para aspecto infantil. **__**  
**__***Los ojos verdes del "bebe Superman X" son porque así los tiene en la serie de "la legión de superhéroes" aunque no se aclara el porqué si el Superman de la misma serie los tiene azules, y se supone que "X" es su clon. Tengo mis teorías al respeto, pero creo que en este fic daré más tarde otra explicación del porque el color de los ojos.**__**  
**__***El nombre de Max para Superman X es ocurrencia mía, ya que hasta donde se no tiene un nombre civil solo kriptoniano, y no sé porque me gusta la idea de llamarlo Max Kent, aparte de que me gusta cómo suena también está el hecho que así se llamaban mi abuelito paterno (que falleció ya hace más de un año) y mi tío, que nunca llegue a conocer, (que en paz descansen ambos) y mi primo hijo de este, y el hijo de él. Ya se los Max (o mejor dicho Máximos) no se acaban en mi familia O.O.**__**Ahora solo queda el asunto de la madre de los bebes, que ¡ni yo sé quién es la verdad! XD Así que de momento puede ser quien ustedes quiera, hasta que diga lo contrario, pero de antemano les aviso que estoy entre lana y Alicia los primeros amores de Superman según Smallville. Aunque tan bien existe la posibilidad de que me decida por otra o simplemente invente una. **__**Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, ideas de los problemas que pueden darle los bebes a Superman son bienvenidos.**_

_**Y Por si las dudas de nuevo escribí todo desde mi cel, por eso posibles errores que hayan podido notar. De hecho me entro la inspiración cuando todavía estábamos de clases y, en mi caso, exámenes. Me desvele hasta la 1 de la mañana escribiendo este cap, pero no lo había subido por falta de tiempo y computadora -.-. Pero en fin aquí esta para que ustedes lo lean. **__**Y por favor no se olviden de dejar Reviews, que son mi única paga por escribir (además de él avanzar en mi plan para conquistar el Fanfiction de Young Justice) y mi motivación para continuar escribiendo (y con mi vida... De escritora claro). Además que no publicare el siguiente cap hasta tener, algunos**__** Reviews**__**.**_


	2. 2- Acostumbrate a ser papa!

**THE BABIES AND ME**

_**Bueno aquí el cap 2, donde veremos a Superman sufrir un poco más, gracias a mis ocurrencias. Pero tranquis, los gemes no les pasara nada. Aquí el único que va a sufrir en serio es Superman! xD**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: No soy dueña de nada, Ni los personajes Ni de la serie, y si lo fuera hubiera emparejado a Superboy/Conner con Chica Maravilla/Cassie! **_

_**La serie pertenece a DC Comics, a la Warner**__** brothers**__**,**__** cartoon**__** network ¡y a quien sabe cuántos más!**_

_**Lo único mío es la trama, si a alguien se le ocurre robármela o publicarla en otra pagina sin mi permiso... Se las verá con mi death note (para los que no saben de anime significa que lo matare). **_

_**Hago esto sin fines de lucro (pero si alguien quiere pagarme no me quejo), solo por diversión y aaahhh... ¡A si! ¡Dominar el fandom de YJ!**_

_**Bueno en fin, terminando con mi campaña de conquista aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.**_

* * *

**The Babies and Me**

_**Capitulo 2:**__ ¡Acostúmbrate a Ser Papa!_

_Dedicado a: AloLane_

_Quien gracias a sus ideas este fic tendrá un cambio a la idea original, pero mejora mucho la historia y la trama de esta. Haciendo que este fic mejore en el futuro._

**Parte 5.-**

_Superman... Padre Desnaturalizado?!_

Está bien. Todo está bien. Pero... ¡¿Como diablos le había pasado esto?! ¡Hace unos momentos su mayor preocupación era terminar pronto sus compras, ahora eran un par de bebes de los cuales parecía ser el padre!

Prácticamente en shock, surgió un problema que reemplazaría, temporalmente, la prioridad de la duda si es que realmente era el padre o le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto o cualquier otra posibilidad. Como se carga un bebe?!

...Kal_Kel_Kon...

Flashback (unos momentos antes)

Tan pronto una de las empleadas había salido de la impresión. Decidida se iba a echar al pobre hombre, por padre desnaturalizado! De seguro había visto la nota y sin ver que su nombre estaba en ella, decidió deshacerse de los niños y huir lo más pronto posible. ¡Pero iba a ver serlas con ella!, porque como todos sabemos no hay nada mas potencialmente letal que una mujer a la que se le despierta por leve que sea el instinto maternal, ya había dado un par de pasos y traía una mirada que hubiera paralizado al mismísimo Batman, así que nadie cuerdo o siquiera loco, hasta el guasón hubiera retrocedido lo cual demuestra el alto grado de peligro que se veía en su mirada, se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y el pobre Clark.

¡Olvídense de Lex Luthor, Metallo, Doomsday o Prime*! Esa empleada de Wal-Mart seria la que matara a Superman! ¡Y en el estado en que se hallaba el hombre, ni necesitaría kriptonita ni tardaría una hora en mandarlo a la tumba, incluso llevando un bebe en los brazos!

Un bebe en los brazos... Eso fue lo que salvaría a Superman, aunque fueron él y su hermano lo que lo pusieron en peligro en primer lugar, de que lo mataran por ser "un padre desnaturalizado"... Por ahora.

* * *

**Parte 6.-**

_¿Soy padre? ¿O estoy alucinado o es un sueño o realmente soy padre?_

Si no fuera por la manera en que miraba a los niños, la empleada no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mezcla de emociones que el pobre hombre de acero tenia. Porque admitámoslo, no hay otra manera de estar después de haber ido de compras, encontrarte a un par de bebes, ir y quédate media hora en la oficina de servicio, y cuando al fin te ibas te vinieran gritando que eres el padre de los bebes que hallaste. Suficiente para dejar en shock a cualquiera ¿no?

La mirada del hombre de acero, en sus ropas de civil, también reflejaba incredibilidad. Observaba a los niños como queriendo confirmar que realmente estuvieran allí, y que no fueran un espejismo que al tocar se dispersara en el aire demostrando su falsedad.

_**-oye! Como prefieres que te llame? ¿Papa o papi?-**_ dijo el menor de los gemelos, mirando con una sonrisa, con todo y chupón en la boca, a su padre.

_**-Conner! Porque le preguntas algo, a alguien que sabes bien que no te va responder-**_ dijo el mayor de los gemelos, fastidiado de las preguntas de su hermano.

Clark seguía con la mirada atenta en los gemelos, convencido de que estaba atrapado en una especie de "realidad virtual" o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el mundo real y lo tuviera cautivo.

_**-¿Hermano, sabes porque papi se nos queda viendo así?- **_dijo el pequeño ojiazul al ojiverde extrañado

_**-¡Y yo como voy a saber!- **_respondió el mayor_**- ¿¡porque me preguntas a mí!?**_

_**-bueno siempre te quejas de que les hablo a los adultos, cuando se que no me entienden- **_se explico Conner_**- por eso te pregunto a ti que eres el único que me entiende. **_

_**-...- "... Ya me gano"**_ pensó Max, al ver que perdió esta discucion con su hermano.

_**-te gane!- **_dijo feliz el geme menor. Para luego lanzar una serie de adorables risitas.

Su hermano solo se volteo en los brazos que lo sostenían, para no tener que ver a su hermano, pero en el acto su chupete se le cayó, pero como tenia puesto uno de esos sujetadores solo paso por un lado, golpeado levemente la varilla mecánica, produciendo un leve _Ting_.

Oh diablos! El sonido de las risas infantiles y el golpe producido por el chupón al caer, sacaron a Clark de su trance confirmándole que esto era real y que estos niños realmente estaban allí y que al parecer eran sus hijos... Oh por dios! ¿No había forma de seguir creyendo que estaba en una "falsa realidad"?

* * *

**Parte 7.-**

_Empezamos con el ABC del cuidado infantil_

El niño al ver el "cambio" en su padre, dejo de reírse y decidió hacer algo que quería que pasara desde hace tiempo. Se movió de los brazos que lo sostenían y miro directamente a su padre y estiro sus bracitos hacia él.

_**-¿Me cargas... Papi?-**_ dijo con una serie de tiernos balbuceos para los adultos, pero palabras que llamaron la atención de su hermano quien se volteo a ver lo que pasaba o iba a pasar.

Clark al ver el acto del bebe, se movió hacia la dirección donde estaba el niño, de manera casi automática e instintiva, miró largamente al bebe. Tenía que reconocer que el crio era adorable. La idea de inclinarse hacia él y acariciarle ligeramente la cara, surgió de repente en su mente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando. Estaba haciendo frio afuera, debería envolverlo a él y al otro bebe con una manta o algo por el estilo cuando salieran del Wal-Mart (Instintos paternales surgiendo...). Llego frente al bebe que lo miraba feliz, sin darse cuenta y se inclino con mucho cuidado sobre él para cogerlo.

Y apareció el primer problema.

¡¿Cómo se carga a un bebé?!

Flashback Fin (volviendo al presente)

...Kal_Kel_Kon...

Sintió como una gota de sudor rodaba por su espina dorsal. Él nunca había cargado a un pequeño.

-¿Guu?. Dua buu gu agu wa ta ta- dijo el crio para los adultos, pero para él y su hermano era: -_**¿Te pasa algo? Te has quedado quieto como estatua. Yo creía que ya ibas a cogerme en brazos-**_

¡¿Sabia manejar tecnología alienígena, construir un sol en miniatura, una maquina que recibía pequeñas transmisiones del futuro*, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo coger a un bebe?! ¡Eso sí que era patético!. Y no solo eso. Tampoco sabía nada de bebés. Jamás había cambiado pañales, ni preparado un biberón, ni nada.

_**-"no sé porque me da la impresión de que mi tía acaba de cometer infanticidio*"-**_pensó Max recogiendo su chupón el cual empezó a chupar nervioso_** -"... Y con nosotros..."- **_aumentando su agarre de la empleada que lo sostenía

Clark respiró hondo. Intento hacer memoria sobre todo lo que supiera de recién nacidos. No era mucho, la verdad. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo delante de uno. Pero sabía que eran muy, muy delicados. Intento razonar el porqué y su lógica mente le dio la respuesta. Los músculos de los bebés no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados para soportar su peso, sobre todo los del cuello.

En momentos como estos era cuando agradecía ser un genio.

Sujetando con muchísimo cuidado la cabeza del crio con una mano, lo tomo de los brazos de la empleada y lo cargó en brazos muy despacio. El niño no hizo ninguna queja y eso tranquilizo de sobremanera al Kriptoniano.

* * *

**Parte 8.-**

_Superman aterrorizado_

Hubo un pocas veces en su vida que Clark Kent había estado asustado o/y sin creer o querer aceptar la realidad, el día en que sus padres le dijeron sobre su origen extraterrestre era uno, junto con el descubrimiento de sus poderes que le quitaba la posibilidad de una vida normal que tanto quería*. Luego estaba también la primera vez que había conocido y combatido a Lex Luthor junto con el descubrimiento de su debilidad por la kriptonita eran unos entre otros, pero esto: Esto era diferente. Lo que aterrorizó a Clark Kent alias Superman en ese momento era un pequeño bulto en el medio del sofá. Clark miró a los bebés envueltos en una manta azul pastel mientras sus pensamientos se dirigieron a momentos atrás todavía tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

Como llego a su apartamiento? Ni el mismo lo sabia. Pero esto sí que debía estar entre sus mayores hazañas: "Llegar a su departamento con 2 bebes en brazos, las compras y evitar a cualquiera que pudiera preguntarle sobre los niños" eso si que era épico.

Se acordó de mirar hacia abajo, sus ojos se abrieron a la vista. Los bebés no parecía tener más de unos meses, como se había dicho antes debían tener a lo mucho 5, aunque su pelo era inusualmente grueso, -lo sabia ahora ya que no llevaban sus gorros, que se las habían ingeniado ambos críos para quitárselos- caía sobre las frentes pequeñas, mientras que algunos se enroscaban alrededor de sus caritas redondas; también se dio cuenta que Max tenía el cabello más largo que Conner, llegando el del mayor a bajar por el cuello hasta la mitad de este, Conner en cambio su cabello no pasaba de su nuca. Sus mejillas regordetas eran lisas y ligeramente pintadas de color rosa en un rubor rosado. Unas pequeñas narices de botón y labios carnosos sensuales completado las caritas.

Fue cuando un bebé gimió, Max para ser más precisos, con la cara arrugando el ceño antes de que abriera lentamente los ojos que Clark se olvidó de respirar.

El hombre mayor se preparó cuando el terror le atravesó el pecho directamente al corazón. Clark no sabía qué esperar.

Él siempre había sido tan cauto también, convencido de que esto tal vez nunca iba a suceder. Él era un tonto al pensar que era imposible, cuando la evidencia estaba clara en sus brazos.

* * *

**Parte 9.-**

_La cigüeña aterrizo_

Con otro gemido que robó su enfoque de sus cálculos de pánico. Clark no esperaba que un segundo después estaba mirando un par de ojos muy familiares. Los ojos, el mismo tono de azul indescriptible que había visto en su madre biológica y los mismos ojos que le devolvían la mirada cada vez que se miraba en un espejo. Este niño, este niño era su hijo.

_Su_ hijo. Su _hijo_. _Su__**s**__ hijo__**s**_ mejor dicho.

Los 3 comparten la misma sangre, el mismo ADN, los mismos ojos -bueno al menos 2 de ellos- las cosas que había compartido con sus padres en Kriptón, y mientras miraba esos azules hermosos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kal-El no se sentía tan solo.

-Mi hijo-. Le susurró suavemente a Conner, con su voz ahogada un poco mientras levantaba un dedo para trazar mejilla sonrosada de su infante. El calor que había dejado su corazón en la noche en que supo que era el último hijo de Kriptón poco a poco comenzó a difundirse a través de su pecho, y Clark sabía que él estaba enamorado.

...Kal_Kel_Kon...

Flashback (semana antes del nacimiento de los gemelos)

Era una tranquila noche a inicios de Julio, a pesar del caos, las lluvias y las tormentas. Pero ella presentía que esta era la calma antes de la tormenta, la cual sabía que pronto se desataría. Acaricio suavemente su abultado vientre, una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro al sentir el movimiento de la vida en el.

Una leve brisa acaricio su rostro, y agito su cabello. Se llevo una mano al rostro para acomodarse los cabellos fuera de lugar, tras la oreja. Decidió que lo mejor era entrar a la casa ahora, mientras se acomodaba la bata que traía puesta. Caminando por el porche no pudo evitar pensar en lo tranquilo que a veces era Smallville, y cuanta de esa tranquilidad se quedaría una vez que "la cigüeña aterrizara" con su pequeño semi-kriptoniano.

* * *

_**Jajajaja! Tranquilos ni yo sé porque me rio! XD ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Bueno, malo, genial, decente o a la basura?**_

_**Sé que Superman no sufrió mucho en este capítulo, pero creo que hacía falta primero aclarar algunas cosas, pero tranquilos en el siguiente capítulo tratare de hacerlo sufrir con cada ocurrencia que me venga a la mente. Así que pronto veremos si sobrevive a los gemelos o si termina con un psicólogo en Alaska. **_

_**Creo que en este capítulo hemos podido descubrir un poco más de las personalidades de los gemelos, al poder entender lo que decían. Como pueden ver Conner es el que tiene más deseos de acerca a su padre, mientras que Max... Pues el parece conformarse con que él lo mantenga con vida. Sin contar que, espero haberlo podido expresar bien, discuten y pelean mucho entre ellos. **_

_**Quien es la madre? ¡Pues ya lo decidí! ¡Pero de momento no se los diré! (Soy mala lo sé =D) lo sabrán hasta el final del fic. Pero les iré dando pistas en los flashback que saldrán al final de cada capítulo (para eso están allí), de momento ya saben que la mama de los gemes estaba en Smallville antes de que los niños nacieran. Él quien es de momento quien ustedes crea hasta que les diga lo contrario. **_

_**Resolviendo los asterriscos del fic:**_

_***Enemigos a los cuales se les adjudica la muerte de Superman o la posible muerte de este. Con Prime me refiero a superboy o Superman prime una malévola versión de este de un universo paralelo, que mato a una versión de sí mismo, a un Lex Luthor, a la liga de la justicia, destruyo la tierra en un universo, mato a la legión de superhéroes del siglo XXXI y fue responsable de la muerte de mi amado superboy! ToT entre otras cosas. Creo que es obvio decir que no le tengo cariño al personaje pero aun así creo que es un gran villano. **_

_***Lo de que Superman sabe construir un sol miniatura y lo otro es un dialogo que saque de la película: Superman/Doomsday, Superman: el día del juicio final o la muerte de Superman. Varía dependiendo el doblaje. **_

_***Infanticidio, para los que no se saben es un término utilizado cuando se trata del asesinato de un niño. Creo que tanto escuchar de o las series policiacas que tanto le gustan a mi papa y a mi prima y tía me está afectando -.- . **_

_***El hecho de que Clark quería una vida normal antes de ser Superman, sale en muchas series, pero yo me imagino el deseo del joven Clark Kent de mi fic como el de la serie de "Smallville" de antemano digo que voy a tomar mucha influencia de esta serie en cuanto a la vida de de Clark antes de ser Superman. **_

_**Si sé que me tarde con este capítulo, pero la inspiración fue cruel conmigo, tuve exámenes, tareas y la flojera me acompaño mucho esa temporada entre capítulos . ¡Pero consideren que no solo trabajo en este fic sino en otros 2 y una traducción (la cual tengo abandonada por razones que no diré)! Sin contar que poco después que publique el primer capítulo de este fic, surgieron en mi mente ideas para one-shorts y un posible Two-Shorts (las cuales ya empecé) así que suman factores es normal que me haya tardado tanto en escribir este cap.**_

_**Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, ideas de los problemas que pueden darle los bebes a Superman son bienvenidos.**_

_**Y Por si las dudas de nuevo escribí todo desde mi cel., por eso posibles errores que hayan podido notar.**_

_**La inspiración para terminar (ya lo había empezado antes de publicar el primero) este capítulo se dio ayer (15 de mayo) cuando después de leer unos fics y ver algunos de la serie de Superman del 88. Empezó alrededor de la una de la tarde, tome descansos para checar actualizaciones, comer entre otros cosas y en si lo tenía casi terminado para eso de las 10 y cacho, luego en lo que me hice de cenar y cene dieron poco antes de las 11, me puse a trabajar otro rato y cuando me di cuenta ¡ya iban a ser la 1 A.M! (¡Otra vez!)O.O) ¡Así que por fa comenten el capitulo ya que me desvele terminándolo!**_

**_Y por favor no se olviden de dejar Reviews, que son mi única paga por escribir (además de él avanzar en mi plan para conquistar el FanDom de Young Justice) y mi motivación para continuar escribiendo (y con mi vida... De escritora claro). Además que no publicare el siguiente cap hasta tener, algunos__Reviews._**

**_Recuerden: Review=Inspiracion y ganas de escribir._**


	3. 3- Dudas y Necesidades

**THE BABIES AND ME**

_**Bueno he aquí el capitulo 3, donde veremos a Superman sufrir un poco más, gracias a mis ocurrencias junto a... bueno ya lo verán, Pero tranquis, los gemes no les pasara nada. ¡Aquí el único que va a sufrir en serio es Superman y los que vengan! xD**_

_**Ah por cierto... En este cap, tenemos un invitado especial. Un superhéroe al que todos conocemos, y cuyo símbolo es tan conocido como el de Superman. ¿Ya saben quién es? Pues si no lo saben ya... ¡Pues lean el capitulo para averiguarlo! :p**_

_**De antemano digo que la madre de los gemes es... Quien ustedes piensen que sea, hasta que les diga lo contrario. Jajaja, soy mala lo sé (el diablo me va jalar las patas esta noche), pero la verdadera identidad de la madre solo yo la sé, y solo yo la sabré hasta el final de este loco fic. **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: No soy dueña de nada, Ni los personajes Ni de la serie, y si lo fuera hubiera emparejado a Superboy/Conner con Chica Maravilla/Cassie! **_

_**La serie pertenece a DC Comics, a la Warner**__** brothers**__**,**__** cartoon network**__** ¡y a quien sabe cuántos más!**_

_**Lo único mío es la trama, si a alguien se le ocurre robármela o publicarla en otra pagina sin mi permiso... Se las verá con mi**__** death**__** note (simplificando morirá). **_

_**Hago esto sin fines de lucro (pero si alguien quiere pagarme no me quejo), solo por diversión y aaahhh... ¡A si! ¡Dominar el fandom de YJ!**_

_**Bueno en fin, terminando con mi campaña de conquista aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.**_

* * *

_**The Babies and Me**_

_**Capitulo 3: **__Dudas y Necesidades_

**Parte 10.-**

_Cosas que se necesitan_

Está bien, está bien, solo relájate y piensa... Ssshh! Grash! Plash! Aaaahh! Buuuuaaaa! ¡¿A quién demonios trata de engañar?! ¡Esto sepa Rao* cuando, o al menos a este nivel, se salio de control!

Ahora lo que necesitaba, era: sacar el humo de la cocina, un nuevo microondas, dinero para eso y otras cosas, algo con que limpiar, calmar a sus bebes, ayuda... Mejor dicho mucha ayuda (de alguien que no fuera amigo suyo, porque... ¡Por dios! Gracias a los presentes, ¡habían llegado a este caos!), un tranquilizante para los nervios, lo que todavía le hacía falta a los niños, una buena mano (¿de qué? De lo que sea le vendría bien estos instantes), una posible niñera ninja (?) para el futuro, ayuda en serio, aprender a cuidar recién nacidos; explicar lo sucedido a Perry, sus amigos civiles (Jimmy entre ellos), a sus padres y a Lois... ¡Dios! No sabía a quién le daba más miedo decirle (¿A Lois o a sus padres?)... Una prueba de ADN -en la que Batman ya trabajaba- para confirmarle a cualquiera que tanto Max y Conner eran sus hijos, averiguar quién era la madre de los niños [Jajaja soy mala, lo sé, pero cuando digo que solo yo sé quién es la madre, solo yo lo sé. Así que esperen al final para averiguarlo], y acomodar a sus críos en su departamento. En resumidas cuentas estaba soberanamente fregado, y lo que necesitaba era en pocas palabras: un milagro, y/o que alguna deidad se apiadara de él.

Y pensar que solo hace unas horas, se había sentido tan bien al reconocer a sus hijos.

...Kal_Kel_Kon...

Flashback (hace alrededor de 3 horas)

Tomo a Conner con mucho cuidado sujetándolo con un solo brazo, y tomo a Max de la misma manera con el otro. Se levanto -había estado inclinado-, con cuidado de no molestar a los niños en sus brazos, y se sentó en sofá donde habían estado hace unos instantes sus bebes. Los cuales se acomodaron en sus brazos contra su pecho, y empezaron a dormitar. Clark los vio por un instante enternecido, hasta que otro pensamiento vino a su mente...

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba hacer con sus hijos? Recordó las palabras de su padre le dijo referentes a cuando él tuviera hijos -no hace falta decir que primero esperaba verlo casarse, y otras cosas que normalmente suelen suceder antes de ser padre-. Dentro de los próximos 18 anos ellos dependerían de él y solo de él, pero antes de ponerse a pensar en el futuro, tendría que darle prioridad a lo que sucedía con ellos ahora. Pero mientras tanto necesitaba cosas, muchas cosas.

Para empezar ropa. Y era obvio que en el departamento estaba seguro que no había nada de la talla de los críos. Cuando se fue de Smallville no se llevo sus cosas de bebe y cuando finalmente se instalo en Metrópolis obvio que no necesitaba de eso, por lo que jamás las compro. Suspiró hondo. Tendría que hacerlo él.

* * *

**Parte 11.-**

_Cosas de bebes_

Volvió a suspirar. ¡Por dios! ¡Ni estaba seguro de saber todo lo que necesitaba un bebe!... Esto iba ser difícil y ni llevaba un día con sus hijos.

Se paro del sofá, de nuevo con cuidado para no despertar a los niños que se habían quedado dormidos en sus brazos, la imagen le saco una sonrisa de satisfacción, orgullo y ternura. Esto de ser padre parecía valer la pena.

Dio un par de pasos tratando de serenar su mente y recordar que otras cosas necesitan los bebes, aparte de panales, biberones, ropa y una cuna. Fue cuando dio un séptimo paso, que reparo en el olvidado bolso que estaba junto a los bebes en el carrito.

Se dirigió hacia la esquina donde había dejado el bolso, al llegar al departamento. El "gran" bolso rojizo, y con gran quiero decir enorme, ahora que lo veía mejor era más grande de lo que se había fijado en un principio, debió ser la impresión de encontrar a los niños lo que hizo que no reparará en el verdadero tamaño del bolso. Con mucho cuidado empujo con los pies -recordemos que en sus brazos estaban los gemelos- el bolso hasta estar cerca del sofá, donde había tenido a los gemelos antes.

Con extremo cuidado dejo primero a Max en el sofá, y se las ingenio con la recién liberada mano para envolverlo en la manta azul pastel, el solo se movió entre sueños para reacomodarse ahora en el sofá.

Con Conner no se pudo, ya que el pequeño tenía sujetada, con su pequeño puño, la camisa de Clark. Y el kriptoniano no sabía cómo soltarla sin despertar al pequeño y que este posiblemente se echara a llorar.

Asi que con mucho cuidado sujeto firmemente a Conner con una mano -ya hasta iba cogiendo práctica- se sentó en el suelo y con la otra agarro el bolso para tenerlo enfrente, lo miro unos instantes antes de abrirlo.

Hay que admitir que, lo primero que hizo fue mirar con los ojos bien abiertos. Esto estaba tan bien organizado que, si no supiera que era imposible, hubiera jurado que era broma de Batman! Había todo lo que pudieran necesitar los niños, claro dentro de lo que se puede meter en un bolso, y lo que no estaba, estaba marcado en unos catálogos con una nota pegada al lado con comparaciones de de marcas y precios!

"Está bien esto es algo perturbador" pensó el hombre de acero.

Miró todas las cosas con pesar. Pañales, biberones, bolsas con ropas, un canguro para bebes -"¿eso es una mochila?" Pensó extrañado el ojiazul mayor- champú y gel para bebés, unos pequeños juguetes, un par de peluches, talco -"¡¿Para que servía el talco?!" Pensó Clark-, toallitas; la imágenes de una cuna, un cochecito y una bañera de plástico en el catalogo… en fin, de todo.

De todo menos lo que en verdad necesitaba. Un milagro que le dijera como ser padre.

Conner, aun soñoliento y queriendo dormir más, miraba las cosas y los juguetes con alegría, ya que los reconocía.

-¿Da guuu? ¡Daaaa!. Oh, ¿Guu bu bo ga dabi?- fue lo que escucho el papa de Conner, pero para él fue: _**-¿Papi nos trajiste esto a mí y a Max? ¡Genial!. Oh, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de muerto desgraciado, papi?-**_

* * *

**Parte 12.-**

_Lo mas extraño que me ha sucedió con Superman _

Suspiro tenía que hacerlo.

Con el menor de los gemelos en una mano, y con la otra agarró el aparato inalámbrico y marcó los números correspondientes. No le importó que fuera quien sabe qué hora de la noche, de todas formas seguramente el seguiría despierto de todas formas. Una voz contestó de muy malas ganas.

-¿Diga?

-Necesito unas cosas- Empezó sin dar más explicaciones, con la voz baja apenas audible. No sabía que decirle de todas formas, y no tardaría en enterarse la verdad.

-¿Que quieres Clark?- Preguntó con su usual tono.

-Quiero vengas a mi casa…- Conner lanzo un gemido, y empezó a moverse en su brazo, por lo que acelero las cosas- necesito tu ayuda…. Y tienes que estar aquí inmediatamente.- Sin decir nada más colgó, sin darle tiempo al hombre de decir ni "soy Batman".

-Guu aga aguta ba duu- escucho el mayor, pero traducido seria: _**-papi, quiero ir a mi cuna- **_Balbuceó el bebé soñoliento.

Se sentó en el sillón más cercano -justo al lado de Max que seguía dormido- y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Eran las 10 de la noche. Y todavía tenía que explicare a Perry que no iba a ir al trabajo mañana, y tal vez por una corta temporada. Pero por ahora lo que más deseaba en el mundo era darse un buen baño. Debía dejar a Conner en un lugar seguro mientras e intentaría darse prisa y volver cuanto antes.

Miro al bebé, que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos de nuevo. Le acarició ligeramente la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojadas. Conner parecía uno de esos niños para anuncios, tan pequeño y gracioso. Era un verdadero Querubín.

Se levanto con el niño en brazos, y se dispuso a ir a darse un baño. Dejando al pequeño en su cama rodeado de cojines para evitar que se callera.

Y así se fue a su cuarto, olvidando por completo a su "queridísimo" primogénito llamado Max. Y el premio para el padre del año es para...

Kal_Kel_Kon

No había nadie en el mundo que pudiera sorprender al multimillonario, pero con el hombre de acero seguro que era posible. Por supuesto, cuando el otro hombre (metafórica y literalmente) lanzaba una bomba sobre él, era por lo general en su otro personaje, con una capa roja ondeando al viento.

Así que cuando fue llamado personalmente a su teléfono, en la oficina de WayneTech, había algo en él que no le cayó nada bien a Bruce. Se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para saber que Clark quería tener una reunión privada con él en su casa antes de que él se levantara y saliera corriendo de la oficina.

Se había quitado la capa externa de la ropa sin pensar, revelando su traje negro.

Lo que le molestaba era la forma en que Clark había elegido para llamarlo. ¿Por qué lo llamo personalmente? Con el corazón desbocado se apresuró al departamento, mientras su mente se creaban varios escenarios, todos de alguna manera terminan en una batalla sangrienta. Negó con la cabeza los pensamientos negativos, los mantuvo a raya con el hecho de que se trataba de Metrópolis. Metrópolis era diferente. El "Cualquier cosa podría suceder" allí era diferente al de Gótica.

Cuando llegó al lugar sin embargo, no se veían indicios de batalla o siquiera de algún problema, estacionó el batiavion dejándolo oculto a la vista de curiosos, y bajo del techo por la escalera de bomberos y entro por la ventana. No vio ni a Clark o la razón por la que este lo había llamado, trato de analizarlo por un par de decimas de segundo, hasta que reparo en el movimiento de alguien en vuelto en una manta azul pastel, en el sofá.

Kal_Kel_Kon

Por primera vez en su vida como detective, Batman no podía creer lo que sus análisis mentales le indicaban.

Esto no podía ser cierto, tenían que estar bromeando, o tal vez estaba teniendo un raro sueño, uno muy extraño de ser así.

Los bebes no caen de los árboles, de eso estaba seguro, pero…

Entonces… ¿Cómo explicar la existencia de esa corsa maloliente que tenía en frente?

No había una razón lógica para creer que esa creatura fuera de quien pensaba, no entendía como pudo haber pasado. Él no era ignorante en esos temas, había tenido ya varias novias además de unas que otras aventurillas, se había cuidado y por lo tanto no les tomaba importancia. Hasta la fecha esos encuentros no habían pasado a mayores, solo eran formas de liberar estrés y pasar un buen rato. Pero ya nos estamos saliendo de tema.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala de estar, viendo un marco en una mesita de noche. La fotografía poseía el retrato de los Kent y su hijo adoptivo cuando este era un bebé, de aproximadamente 8 meses de edad. Las facciones del pequeño eran finas, cabellos azabaches, ojos grandes pero levemente rasgados, su piel inmaculadamente blanca y las mejillas rosas. Era todo un muñequito viviente, aunque la verdad, según había escuchado, en su otro yo lo seguía siendo hoy en día con sus poco más de 22 años.

Mantenía a la bolsa de babas alzada justo enfrente de la foto, tratando de encontrar facciones parecidas. Comparó todas y cada una de las características del tierno rostro del niño en sus brazos, y frunció con fuerza el ceño. Su vista repasaba el rostro del bebé y la fotografía repetidas veces, hasta que de repente se tensó.

-Gaa tata bu?!- balbuceo molesto el niño, traducido sería algo como: _**-¡¿que tanto me ves?!-**_

Algo estaba mal, por fin había terminado su análisis y definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien. El aire le falto por un momento. Todo era un error, tenía que estar equivocado, porque de no serlo significaría que definitivamente ese bebé…

-Bruce, - escucho que decía el hombre de acero entrando a la habitación, con solo una toalla y con Conner en brazos-te juro que no quería que te enteraras así- está bien esto aparte de volverse extraño, se puso medio gay con la forma de entrar y lo dicho por Superman.

* * *

**Parte 14.-**

_Batman, en: El... ¿padrino?_

_**-¿Quien es tu batiamigo, hermano?-**_ dijo bromista Conner.

_**-que gracioso Con-**_ dijo sarcástico Max, luego se volteo hacia su padre_**- ahora, ¡papa dile a este Fanboy del murciélago que me deje!**_

_**-Aaaahh bro...-**_ dijo el pequeño ojiazul_**- creo que es el verdadero Batman...-**_

_**-Si y yo soy el Superman del siglo 41*-**_ dijo de nuevo sarcástico el ojiverde_**- ... Además ¿Que haría el Batman, aquí?**_

Bruce rápidamente paso su vista del niño en sus manos, al que tenía el kriptoniano en las suyas. Y comprobó que ambos bebes eran idénticos, salvo por los ojos.

Esperen.

Bruce parpadeó, y por un segundo, pensó que tal vez había entrado de alguna manera a una realidad alternativa.

Se quedó mirando como Clark sostenía con ternura al bebé en sus brazos.

-Bruce- El kriptoniano empezó, como cualquier otro día, -Necesito un favor-

El movimiento del niño que sostenía alejado de él se sintío como el cierre de un portal, y fue entonces cuando _supo_ que había entrado en una realidad alternativa.

Kal_Ken_Kon

Sabía que una vez que el mundo se enterara de sus hijos muchos podrían cuestionar la paternidad de los niños.

Esto fue lo que le llevó a proponer este plan.

Él dudó, por supuesto. Pero también sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran descubiertos. Por lo menos con Bruce a cargo, el podía controlar lo que quería compartir, al mismo tiempo ser capaz de proteger a sus hijos.

En la actualidad, el otro hombre se quedó helado justo donde estaba, con los ojos negros que se escondían detrás de la máscara.

-¿Son tuyos...?" -Preguntó Bruce, la incertidumbre se filtra en la pregunta. Clark asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más

-... ¿Estás seguro?- Clark volvió a asentir. Incluso sin haber tomado la prueba Clark ya sabía que los gemelos eran de él, como por un instinto (un instinto paternal). Sabía sin lugar a dudas que Conner y Max eran sus hijos, pero él sabía que todavía necesitaba pruebas. Sólo había una persona en que confiaba lo suficiente para poner a prueba a él y a sus bebés. Y además tenía el equipo y las habilidades para la prueba; también se necesita la firma de un profesional y la declaración legal, que también podía conseguir.

Con cuidado de no molestar al bebé en sus brazos, caminó lentamente hacia el caballero de la noche, diciéndole con la mirada que le entregara al otro niño.

Bruce le dio al crio sin decir una palabra, pero su atención estaba centrada en los niños en los brazos de su amigo. Ambos estaban completamente despiertos, los grandes ojos verdes y azules, brillantes se volvieron hacia él. Bruce se preguntó si los ojos de los niños se han desarrollado lo suficiente como para ver con claridad, cuando él ojiverde se acurrucó en el amplio pecho de su padre, con el pulgar colocado en la boca. El caballero de la noche sonrió suavemente al bebé Ojiazul, al notar las pequeñas orejas redondas debajo del cabello del crio. Parecía irreal, poco a poco Bruce movió un dedo ignorando el gruñido de protección que vino del otro hombre cuando él suavemente pincho una mejilla, sorprendido por la suavidad.

Clark frunció el ceño mientras el bebé gimió por la perturbación.

_**-¡Aaaahh!-**_ fue lo que dijo el menor de los gemelos_**- ¡¿Por qué hiso eso?! ¡No me gusta, ni se le ocurra volverlo a hacer!-**_ se quejo el ojiazul, mientras el ojiverde sonreía contra el pecho de su papa.

-Él no es un muñeco Bat-. El padre replicó y Bruce se fue hacia atrás, con las manos en señal de rendición de la mirada penetrante.

-... tú y unos bebés. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?- El otro hombre levantó una ceja, la diversión y la molestia transmitidas en el simple gesto. Bruce sintió su cara arder de vergüenza por unos instantes, pero lo contuvo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pedido.

-Quiero decir que sé cómo, pero me refería...- El millonario farfulló antes de detenerse por completo, cuando fue golpeado por la razón por la que había sido llamado.

-¿Tú... tú quieres que yo sea quien se encargué de todo para introducirlos en el mundo?- El kriptoniano se quedó en silencio su mirada dura y pensativa mientras miraba a los niños en sus brazos. Los ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, dejó escapar un murmullo, con la boca convirtiéndose en una pequeña sonrisa.

_**-¿En qué piensas, pa?-**_ fue lo que murmullo el pequeño aunque solo lo entendiera su hermano

Bruce miró al padre y al hijo, al ver la sonrisa del padre regresaba.

-no confió en nadie mas...-dijo simplemente el mayor de los ojiazules.

Bruce por poco lo mira con los ojos abiertos, el con shock claramente escrito en la cara, de no recordado que era Batman. Después de haber debutado como Batman, él sabía que nunca Clark como Superman confiaría completamente en él. Él pensó que el otro sólo lo veía como un aliado de último recurso*. Al descubrir que el hombre confiaba en él lo suficiente como para poner las vidas de sus hijos en sus manos, Bruce se pregunto cómo responder a eso.

-Además...- En este sentido Bruce pone su atención en Clark, y sus pensamientos paran, -Yo quería saber si...- Bruce esperó, la revelación anterior todavía no salía del todo de su mente, mientras esperaba a que el otro hombre continuara.

-Quería saber si...- Bruce se inclinó hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando notó el rubor ligero espolvoreando las mejillas del otro hombre- ... Si pudiera ser de los gemelos... El padrino de ellos-

Bruce niego por el resto de su vida que el había regresado a la realidad, al tropezar con tal petición. Así que en lugar de eso eligió recordar las risitas que se escaparon de los bebés en los brazos de su amigo como si supieran lo divertido que era situación en realidad.

... Bueno, él sin duda no estaba en Gótica.

...Kal_Kel_Kon...

Flashback, Metrópolis (20 minutos antes)

Supero, ya estaba hecho.

Ya había enviando el mensaje, diciéndole al "padrino" lo que había echo y donde estaban los gemelos. Sabía que en cuanto lo leyera vendría por ella para "matarla" y recuperar a los niños.

Curioso como es la vida, de todo el mundo... ¿Quien hubiera pensando en esa persona, entre las miles que hay en la tierra, sería la más preocupada por unos críos que ni son suyos? Ahogo una risita, al imaginar las caras que hubieran puesto sus amigos, si se los hubieran dicho antes de que sucediera.

Miro arriba, viendo específicamente el edificio de departamentos del superhéroe de la ciudad, un susurro inaudible salio de sus labios. Y mientras el viento retiraba capucha revelando su cabellera rubia, hablo a la nada.

-Cuida bien a mis sobrinos- sin quitar la vista al departamento- Clark Kent...

Y así, se puso de nuevo la capucha y se marcho a su destino, la tía de los ahijados de Batman.

* * *

_**Conner:**__ hola, soy Conner! Los momentos incómodos y dificultades no se acaban para mi papi, aunque por un lado le seria mas fácil si entendiera que Max y a mí nos gusta más la libertad. El próximo capítulo será: "¡Acostúmbrate, papi!". Con estos amigos para que necesitas enemigos, pa._

_**Max: ¡¿**__A quién le hablas,__ faker__*?!_

* * *

_**Jajaja, que les pareció el cap? En la escala del 1 al 10 ¿que le dan?**_

_**Lamento si Batman me salio algo OOC, pero es la primera vez que manejo al caballero de la noche en una historia, espero con el tiempo mejorar y que actué mas como el Batman que todos conocemos. **_

_**Y si la parte 13 me salio un poco Gay, pero tranquis no soy de Yaoi, así que no habrá mas que escenas mal pensadas que a muchos les gustan, en este fic (y todos los que posiblemente haga). **_

_**Jajaja, Batman como el padrino de los gemelos, ¿se lo imaginaban? ¿Como irán a crecer este par con el padre y padrino que tienen? ... Dios quiera que me apiade de este mundo. **_

_**En cuanto a lo de Conner al final... Pues simplemente se me ocurrió, ya que lo que sucede en el siguiente capítulo iba a ser parte de este, pero como ya estaba muy largo decidí cortarlo y dejarlo para el 4... Y pues no sé, quise dejarlos con una idea de lo que sucederá en el próximo cap. **_

_**Resolviendo asteriscos:**_

_***Rao: es un dios Kriptoniano, no sé si sea el único o el más importante. En algunos comics, como el crossover "H'El en la tierra" (En serio ame ese crossover de los News 52 *-*) se ve que en muchas expresiones en las que nosotros usamos la palabra "Dios", los kriptonianos criados en su planeta cambian dios por Rao. **_

_***Superman del siglo 41, pues para los que no lo recuerdan Max es Superman X y es del siglo 41. Aquí como no creía que Batman era Batman pues quise agregarle esta pequeña... ¿Ironía?**_

_***Lo de la falta de confianza de Superman en Batman... No se... Creo que me vino a la mente por el Superman que vimos en, los primeros capítulos de la quinta temporada, de "The Batman". **_

_***Faker: pues si se fijaron, Conner se parodio los "Spoilers" del siguiente capítulo de Dragon ball Z, y Max le dice Faker que es "copia, imitación" en ingles por eso y... Por razones que veremos más adelante. **_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, no se olviden de dejar Reviews. Comentarios y sugerencias de que problemas pueden causar los gemelos son bienvenidos. **_

_**Recuerden: Review=Inspiración y ganas de escribir. **_

_**P.D: como quiero dedicar algo de tiempo a mis otros fics, y ya tengo casi listo el siguiente cap, 3 Reviews nuevos y saco el cap 4. **_

_**P.D 2: Pásense por el "momento perdido" del fic que sería el "como debió haber iniciado" este. **_


End file.
